


My Love For You Was Bulletproof; My Love For Santa, Not So Much

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Fictions:</p><p>6) Who bails the other out of mall jail for telling kids that Santa isn't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love For You Was Bulletproof; My Love For Santa, Not So Much

Kit was asleep on the couch when the phone rang. He groaned and rolled over, peering at it before grabbing it off the receiver.  
  
“’ullo?”  
  
“Is this Kit Walker?”  
  
“Yea it is, why? Who wants to know?”  
  
“This is the CambridgeSide Galleria. We have Oliver Thredson in our mall jail, we’d appreciate if you could come and pick him up.”  
  
“Oliver in mall jail? Oh for the love of God. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  
  
Kit hung up and groaned, standing up and finding his shoes before grabbing the car keys and heading out to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened and Oliver shuffled out, suit jacket folded over his arm. He refused to meet Kit’s eyes as the younger stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, foot tapping.  
  
“Whatcha do?”  
  
“I didn’t do anything. Just informed some little children that the man’s lap they were sitting on was a fraud.”  
  
“You told little kids that Santa wasn’t real? Oliver that’s horrible.”  
  
“I was telling them the truth!”  
  
“I tell you what you are! You’re the Grinch.”  
  
“The Grinch doesn’t exist.”  
  
“Yes he does. He’s standing in front of me.”  
  
The two men stared each other down before Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
“Must you be so... Pedantic?”  
  
“Festive. I prefer the term festive. Now come here and give your saviour a kiss, Mr. Grinch.”


End file.
